piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Davy Jones/Gallery
A gallery of images of Davy Jones, captain of the Flying Dutchman. ''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride) Image:DavyJones ride.jpg|Davy Jones in the 2006 revamp of the ride. Promotional images Image:POTCRideRevampDavyJonesWaterfallConceptArt.jpg|Concept art Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow Pages Image:TTDavyJones.jpg|Davy Jones holding the Timekeeper. Covers Image:Timekeeper.jpg|Davy Jones on the cover of ''The Timekeeper. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:Davy_Jones_Smoking_DMC.png|Davy Jones confronting shipwrecked crewmen Image:Jones confronting shipwreaked pirate.png Image:DavyJones.jpg|Jones confronting Jack Sparrow. Image:Jack Jones P2.jpg|Jones bargaining with Jack Sparrow Image:Jack and Davy Jones.png| Image:Jones Jack P2.jpg|Jones sealing the deal with Sparrow Image:JonesOrgan.JPG|Jones playing his organ. Image:Davyjoneslaugh.jpg| Image:DavyJonesWillSlashDMC.png| Image:Jones accept the offer.png|Jones accepting Will Turner's challenge on Liar's Dice. Image:Davy Jones big.png| Image:JonesandCrew.JPG|Jones with Maccus and Hadras. Image:DavyJonesProfile.jpg| Image:DavyFace.JPG| Image:MarriedtotheShip33.jpg|"...The stakes?" Image:MarriedtotheShip35.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip36.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip39.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip40.jpg|Jones looking at the drawing of a key. Image:MarriedtotheShip43.jpg|"How do you know of the key?" Image:MarriedtotheShip46.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip47.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip48.jpg| Image:Jones dicekey.jpg| Image:Will Turner and Davy Jones Liars Dice.PNG| Image:MarriedtotheShip51.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip52.jpg|"What's this?!" Image:MarriedtotheShip54.jpg| Image:Jones during the game centric.png| Image:IMG 0548.PNG| Image:Davy Jones Crew Summon Kraken DMC.jpg|Jones summoning... Image:Summon the Kraken.png|"...The Kraken!" Image:Kraken attacks 15.png|Davy Jones aboard the ''Flying Dutchman Image:Kraken attacks 16.png|Jones sending Bootstrap Bill to the brig. Image:Kraken attacks 17.png| Image:Kraken attacks 18 Davy Jones.png| Image:Davy Jones.jpg| Image:JonesLook.JPG| Image:Jones_spyglass.jpg|Jones looking through his spyglass Image:His key is gone, and his chest is no longer safe.png| Image:DavyMad.jpg|Jones orders his crew to go underwater after arriving to Isla Cruces. Image:IMG 0004.PNG| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 3.png|Jones confronting Jack Sparrow Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 6.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 8.png| Image:Davy Jones.JPG|Davy Jones Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 13.png|"Let them taste the triple guns." Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 20.png| Image:Davy Jones Crew DMC.jpg|Jones and his crew watching the Kraken destroy the Black Pearl Image:Deadmanschest1-1-.jpg|Jones finding the Dead Man's Chest empty. Promotional images Image:Davy Jones concept.jpg|Jones concept image. Image:NighyJones.JPG|The creation of Davy Jones. Image:Jones.jpg|Davy Jones. Image:DMC poster 03.jpg| Image:Davy side.jpg|Davy Jones promotional side view. Image:Concept art - Davy Jones.jpg|Concept art Image:Concept art - Davy Jones 2.jpg| Image:Concept art - Flying Dutchman 3.jpg|Davy Jones on the Flying Dutchman concept art ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) Screenshots Image:AWE Jack and Davy duel.jpg|Davy Jones dueling with Jack Sparrow aboard the ''Black Pearl. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:AWEDavyJonesplayinghisorgan.jpg|Davy Jones playing with his organ. Image:DJMBFD.png| Image:DJseeschest.jpg| Image:DJgoallofyou.jpg|"Go! All of you! And take that infernal thing with you! I will not have it on my ship!" Image:LBCandcrew.jpg|Jones dealing with Lord Cutler Beckett. Image:James_sur_le_Hollandais.jpg| Image:Blueshirtsontheflyingdutchman.png| Image:Jones Beckett FD.jpg| Image:DJdutchmansailsascommanded.jpg|"The ''Dutchman sails as its captain commands." Image:Nolongeryourworldjones.jpg| Image:Time to chat.png| Image:Davy Jones Crew AWE.PNG|Jones with his crew shortly before Admiral James Norrington's death Image:Jones and his crew during the death of Norrington.png|Jones and his crew entering the Dutchman's cabin. Image:JonesServitude.JPG| Image:JonesCabin.JPG| Image:Jones Beckett Turner.jpg|Jones with Will Turner and Cutler Beckett in the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] Image:Jones_with_music_box.png|Davy Jones aboard the Black Pearl Image:DontLuv.jpg|Davy Jones confronting Calypso aboard the Black Pearl Image:NeverCruelP3.jpg| Image:'At World's End' - Davy Jones.jpg|Davy Jones in human form. Image:Jones&Calypso.jpg|Jones and Calypso Image:AWEParleystareJones.jpg| Image:Parley AWE.jpg|Will Turner, Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones, Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow Image:Her3.jpg| Image:Her19.jpg|"One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman—as a start!" Image:Jones during the parlay.png| Image:YouHaveNoIdea.jpg|Jones asking Jack Sparrow if he fears death. Image:BeckettJones.jpg|Jones and Beckett during parley. Image:Jones smell CALYPSO.PNG|Jones realizing Calypso was freed. Image:Mercer and Jones on the Flying Dutchman.PNG|"Full-bore and into the abyss!" Image:Davy Jones Helm.PNG|Davy Jones at the helm. Image:AWEDavyJonesyellsfire.jpg|"Fire!" Image:JonesLookeeHere.jpg|"Lookee here, boys." Image:AWEJonesALostBird.jpg|"A lost bird." Image:HandOverP3.jpg|"The chest! Hand it over!" Image:DutchDuel2.jpg| Image:DutchDuel3.jpg| Image:DutchDuel4.jpg|Davy Jones dueling Jack Sparrow for the Dead Man's Chest. Image:Jones and Jack fighting on the Flying Dutcman.png| Image:JackduelChest.jpg| Image:Jack DavyJones Duel Maelstrom.jpg| Image:Jack fighting Jones on the mast of the Dutchman.png| Image:JonesDeath.jpg|Davy Jones dueling Jack Sparrow Image:Jack Davy Jones Duel4.PNG| Image:DutchDuel6.jpg| Image:DutchDuel7.jpg| Image:DutchDuel8.jpg|Davy Jones with the chest. Image:Davy duel.jpg|Jones fighting his way to the chest. Image:DutchDuel9.jpg| Image:Jack Davy Jones Duel2.jpg| Image:DutchDuel10.jpg| Image:DutchDuel11.jpg| Image:DutchDuel14.jpg|Jones fights Elizabeth. Image:DutchDuel16.jpg| Image:JonesStabsWill.jpg|Jones killed Will Turner Image:Jones when his hart was stapped.png|Jones realizing his heart was stabbed by Turner. Image:Davy Jones Death AWE.PNG|"...Calypso." Promotional images Image:Pirates of the Caribbean- At World's End Theatrical Poster -2.JPG|Davy Jones on a theatrical poster. Image:Davy human.jpg| Image:HumanConcept.jpg|Concept art by Crash McCreery of Davy Jones before his transformation. Image:Jonesconfrontation.jpg|Jones being confronted by Cutler Beckett. Image:Davy Jones -4.JPG| Image:Chest reclaimed.JPG|Davy Jones with the Dead Man's Chest. Miscellanea Image:LEGO Davy JonesFigure.png|Davy Jones as a LEGO figure. Image:LEGO Davy Jones.png|Davy Jones as he appears in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. Davy Jones